Liar's Game
by darkimmortalityS
Summary: A 'Lost Cause' that was what my parents described me now. I can't blame them actually but all I'm asking for was for someone to accept me.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: A 'Lost Cause' that was what my parents described me now. I can't blame them actually but all I'm asking for was for someone to accept me.**

**Pairings: SasuNaru; Slight SasuSaku. KibaHina. ShikaTem. NejiTen**

**WARNINGS: Full of Drama's because that's what this story is all about. I don't expect you to understand but please be warned that you might be sucked up with the depression being felt in this story so I advice that you don't take it so seriously. Thank you.**

**This is a Shounen Ai people, so for those who will once again comment; "What the fuck is this?" I'll personally send you a fucking message to read the warnings before you end up flaming my stories!**

**I'm a certified Yaoi/Shounen Ai Fanatic so don't expect me to write something Hetero! XP

* * *

**

**~Yumi's Lair~**

**Yumi: Once in my life I experienced the happiness a normal child would feel but that happiness didn't last…**

**Naruto: Yumi-chan you're back! (Hugs)**

**Sasuke: What's with your entrance speech?**

**Yumi: huh? Oh… It's for the story…**

**Sasuke: (Stares) I think you're lying…**

**Yumi: (Sighs) I'm not Sasuke.**

**Sasuke: Hn… You wrote these exact words at your diary.**

**Yumi: (Pouts) I did not…**

**Sasuke: Yumi… (Snarl)**

**Yumi: Okay! It's for the story and the story is about what's happening in my life once again! Happy?**

**Sasuke: Very…**

**Naruto: (Still hugging Yumi) Yumi-chan are you in pain? (Worried)**

**Yumi: No… (Sad Smile)**

**Sasuke: Again, you are lying…**

**Yumi: (Sighs) Maybe…**

**Disclaimer: Naruto isn't mine… I don't own anything anymore…

* * *

**

**Chapter One: Lost Cause

* * *

**

A Liar…

I would always be that person. In order not to be hurt by anyone I would lie. In order to escape the pain and loneliness I would lie. Everyone who knows me thinks that I'm a happy-go-lucky person who has no problems at all when the truth is my life was miserable.

In the past I was very happy. I loved my parents my relatives and my friends. Heck, I even sacrificed my time for them. I devoted my life for them ever since I was born and got to think like a human being. Everything was wonderful. Some might even get jealous when they saw me and my parents laughing at the park happily but everything changed.

I could still remember that faithful day where everything changed. And seeing my parents and relatives fight and destroy each others name I couldn't handle it. I was torn of whom to follow and believe. That's why I started lying. I started lying to protect myself and I began to change.

I was an innocent young man who became a rebel young man.

And this is my story.

* * *

**Konoha College**

I am Uzumaki, Naruto, twenty years old and an undergrad. If you are wondering why I am still inside my school even though I'm an undergrad it's because I am waiting for my friend, Kiba, who told me that he could lend me some cash to pay for some of my debts. I love Kiba, there's no doubt about it but sometimes he is so busy that he doesn't have enough time for himself. I can't blame him though, since his parents were rich they always have parties to attend to, relatives to entertain that always visits their house and etc.

So here I was sitting at the fountain area, patiently waiting for my friend to arrive. I looked around and saw some new faces. I feel jealous towards those students. I wish I could finish also but I knew that my dream would never come true. There were so many 'If only' and 'What if' in my life. Maybe those were the reason that I failed to become the perfect son for them. It's not that I blame them. I am at fault also because I rebelled towards them and followed my decisions. I knew the consequences pretty damn well but I couldn't handle the pressure and stress reality has given me.

I am currently looking for work and I already applied to some restaurants. All that's left is for them to contact me. Truth be told, I am a complete wreck.

I looked at the school clock and saw that it was already pass our meeting time. I sigh and realized that Kiba won't be able to lend me some cash today and that means I am in big trouble. You're probably wondering why I'm in trouble, well you see, I pawned my cousin's digital camera last month because of my need of money. So to make the story short, my cousin found out and was angry at me and wanted me to get his camera back. I could get it back but I am, in a minute short of money and that is why I asked Kiba if he could lend me some cash and he said yes and told me to meet him at our college lobby and here I am now standing frustrated because Kiba won't meet me today. And that means I won't be coming home tonight to avoid being killed by my cousin.

My life sucks and it's me to blame, no one else because I did this to myself. So anyways, I left school and turn my phone off to avoid any calls from my parents, cousin, and heck, even Kiba or any of my friends.

* * *

**Streets**

I was walking at the park and decided to spend time there to think of how I can earn some cash in just a day and fast. I sat on a vacant bench and started thinking. I was so caught up with my thoughts that I was shocked when I heard a shout crying for help. I looked around and saw some thugs surround a lady to whom I think was of her early forties. It wasn't my business to save her but she reminds me of my mom and that made me move without even thinking of the consequences. That's my weakness if you want to ask me why I always act without thinking.

I pulled one of the thugs away from the lady and threw a punch to another one standing beside me. I didn't even study martial arts or kendo. Heck, I'm not a sporty kind of guy so the moment one the thugs threw a punch on my face really hurt! I shouted at the lady to escape when I saw her still standing there as I fight with thugs in front of her to save her.

The next thing happened so fast then. After I saw the lady run, a sharp pain invaded my senses. The thugs retreated from throwing punches at me and I saw one of them holding a jack knife covered with blood.

'_Shit'_

I was stabbed and was probably gonna die because no one can save me. My consciousness was starting to fade and before I knew what happened next I fainted on the ground.

* * *

"He saved my life…"

"I know that dear, but you shouldn't stress yourself too much." A man's voice said, "You know that our sons worried for your health."

"Our sons always worry too much." A woman's voice said, "I handle five branches of our restaurant dear while you and our sons handle the companies we have."

"And your point is?" the man asked.

"I'm not weak." The woman reasoned out.

"Says the woman who was nearly raped or whatever those thugs would have done if this young man didn't come to your rescue." The man said.

"And that's the reason why I have to be here to check on him." The woman said. "He has no profile and has no wallet for the police to get some information." The woman said.

"No profile?" the man asked.

"Yes…" the woman answered.

Their conversation ended when they realized that I was awake and was looking at them curiously. The woman was the lady I saw a while ago at the park and beside her must be her husband from what I've heard with their conversation a while ago.

"You're awake." The woman said. "I'm the woman you saved two days ago." I heard her say.

Two days?

I've been unconscious for two days? I stared at them before trying to rise from the bed but the woman stopped me.

"You should rest." The woman said and glanced at her husband, "Call the doctor and tell him that his patient is already awake."

The man followed what the lady said and after he left I stared at the woman calmly. She smiled at me and asked me if I was thirsty. I nod and then she gave me a glass of water and proceeds to sit on the chair beside the bed. I slowly placed the empty glass at the table and then thanked her.

"I should be the one thanking you." The woman said. "I'm Mikoto Uchiha." She said with a smile. "You can call me whatever you like." She said.

"Mikoto-san, thank you again." I said and looked at the room, "You shouldn't have stayed for my sake. Your husband and your sons must be worried with you here with me, a complete stranger." I explained.

Mikoto pouts and then smiled back, "Don't worry, my sons are out of the country with a business meeting at China." She said. "And as for my husband he can worry all he wants." She grins.

Mikoto-san acts childish for her age but she was kind that I could tell. She doesn't look like those women who were serious and most of the time misunderstands how teenagers act nowadays.

I smiled at her and checked the place. The room looks expensive and from what I could tell, they haven't contacted any of my relatives especially my parents. That's a relief. They couldn't handle the shock of how much they were going to pay for the room and also the hospital expenses. I sigh and Mikoto-san noticed.

"Is there something wrong?" she stopped, "I'm sorry, I forgot to ask who my savior is." She smiled.

"I'm sorry." I said and before she starts complaining I introduced myself, "I'm Uzumaki Naruto, Mikoto-san."

"Naruto then." She said, "Is there something wrong?" she asked.

"I'm…" I stopped and wondered if I should lie or tell the truth. I looked at Mikoto-san and saw her watching me expectantly. I sigh and decided to tell the truth. "I'm worried that my parents will have some problems paying the bills." I said and looks at the room one more time, "You shouldn't have picked a-"

"The bills have been paid." Mikoto-san said and I looked at her with a shocked face.

"Don't worry, the hospital belongs to a friend of ours so the bills were cut into halves although we paid the exact price." She said.

"But… you shouldn't have done that, Mikoto-san," I panicked, "I won't be able to pay you!" I said.

The door to my room opens and reveals Mikoto-san's husband together with the doctor.

"I see that the boy's already awake." The doctor said.

"Hiashi, be nice." Mikoto-san said, "Naruto saved my life."

Hiashi smiled at Mikoto-san and proceeds to check me and my vital signs. After that he turns his back at me and told Mikoto-san and her husband that I would probably get out of the hospital tomorrow at noon.

"That's great, Naruto." Mikoto-san smiled and hugs me.

I was surprised at first even her husband was shocked at the simple action that his wife had displayed. It's been so long since I've been hugged by my mom and the warmth Mikoto-san's hug reminds me of how vulnerable I am now. Tears formed into my eyes and I hugged Mikoto-san back.

The doctor and Mikoto-san's husband walked out of the room and left me with Mikoto-san. After the short hug, Mikoto-san gave me a heart warming smile and I returned her a smile of my own.

"I almost forgot... do you want me to call your parents and tell them what had happen? You've been away form home for two days now and I'm sure they are worried sick about you." She said.

_If only they were…_

I shook my head and smiled at her, "Its okay, Mikoto-san, I could always tell them that I stayed at a friends house." I reasoned out.

"Are you sure?" she asked and I nod my head once more.

"More importantly, I want to pay you back for the hospital bills and all, Mikoto-san." I said, "Is there something you want me to do?" I asked.

"It's okay, Naruto. You saved my life and that was enough." She said, "No need for you to worry about the expenses."

"But-"

"Again with the 'buts'…" she said and sighs.

"I know that you paid a big amount for my bills, Mikoto-san." I said, "And doing that to a complete stranger really is weird." I explained, "I'm sure, your husband also thinks the same way."

Mikoto-san pouts and the stood from the chair she was sitting and started pacing back and forth. Her husband entered the room and saw Mikoto-san pacing and looks at me to question what was going on. I sigh and was about to explain when we were both interrupt by the squeal of Mikoto-san. We looked at her curiously.

"You can work at my new restaurant, Naruto." She said. "I'm sure my husband doesn't mind, right, dear?" she looks at her husband.

Mikoto-san's husband looks back at me and sighs, "Why not?" he said and Mikoto-san grins and attacked her husband with hugs and kisses.

And that was the beginning of how my life will change.

* * *

**Next Day**

I was standing outside the hospital and was standing beside Mikoto-san waiting for Mr. Uchiha to arrive. We both decided, mostly I did, to go to Mikoto-san's new restaurant so that I could see the place and know how to get there. We saw a black limo stopped in front of us and I was stunned. Who's the rich person that owns the-

My question was answered when Mikoto-san pulled me towards the limo.

YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!

I knew that Mikoto-san and Mr. Uchiha were rich but… TO OWN A LIMO is way over the top!

I only know that celebrities used Limo's and Royalties but I never thought that I saved a millionaire from thugs. I must be dreaming.

Mikoto-san must have sensed me stopping on my tracks and she threw me a curious look, "Is there something wrong, Naruto?" she asked.

I shook my head to clear my mind, "M-M-Mikoto-san…" I stutter, "Do you own…" I couldn't finish my sentence and just points at the Limo.

Mikoto-san nods and smiled, "Fugaku wants me to be safe and won't allow me to take a bus or taxi when I go out after the incident that happen. He even forbad me to ride on a train." She giggled while I sweat.

One wrong move and Fugaku-san, Mikoto-san's husband, will kill me without hesitating.

"Let's go, Naruto." I heard Mikoto-san said and followed her inside the Limo.

"Good noon, Mrs. Uchiha."

Mikoto-san was greeted the moment we stepped inside the Limo. I glanced at the driver and saw him wearing a tuxedo and a mask covering half of his face and an eye-patch on his left eye? How weird is that? I sat beside Mikoto-san then.

"Kakashi…" Mikoto-san said, "Why are you the one…"

"Fugaku-sama didn't want you in danger so he asked me instead of your usual driver to fetch you, Mrs. Uchiha." Kakashi, the driver said.

"I don't need and bodyguard for heaven's sake." Mikoto-san protested, "You should be with Sasuke, Kakashi." She added.

"Young master decided to grant Fugaku-sama's request after hearing about what happen to you, Mrs. Uchiha." Kakashi explained.

"Great! Does Itachi also know?" Mikoto-san once again acts childish while I was still getting some nervous breakdown.

This was not normal. I never thought that the city I was living at had some millionaire's! That was impossible! I must be really dreaming. This occurrence only happens in a dream, Fanfiction, stories and novels! There is no way that a 'lost cause' like me will ever meet someone as kind as Mikoto-san who was a millionaire and would kindly give me a job even though she only knew me for a day.

"GREAT!" I heard Mikoto-san shout, "They won't allow me to go out alone anymore!" she complained and leans back on the seat and hugs my arm, "Naruto! Please save me!"

I was really unable to comprehend why this was happening to me. I don't know if I should be thankful or not of meeting Mikoto-san but if this was the only way I could pay her back and also get a steady job then I should be thankful then.

I smiled at her, "They are only worried about your safety, Mikoto-san." I said.

"Ehhhh?" she whined and continued to complain at Kakashi while I just sat there beside her and watch the view outside the window.

* * *

It took us about an hour to reach Mikoto-san's restaurant and I had to plan on how am I going to reach in time for work. The place was far from my parents house and from the looks of it, if Mikoto-san tells me that I should start at seven then that would make me wake at four in the morning to take the train from going here. The bus would take too long and I doubt if any bus has come here and if I ride on the taxi, that would be very expensive and I don't have any extra cash left.

"Naruto, don't just sit there, come on." Mikoto-san said and I saw her already outside waiting for me to come out.

As I exit the Limo I was amazed at the place. It had the best ambiance I'd ever saw. Heck, even the place Kiba always go to would never be matched against Mikoto-san's restaurant. I also noticed that there were cars parked at the left side of the place.

"Business is going well as always, Mrs. Uchiha." Kakashi said and gave the key of the Limo to a man standing in front of him.

I watched the man bow at Kakashi-san and proceeds toward the Limo.

"Let's go, Naruto…" Mikoto-san once again grabs my arm and drags me towards her restaurant.

As we entered the place, it made me speechless. I could only see this kind of place inside a cruise ship or at America and any foreign country but it seems like Mikoto-san has her ways to make a place become another place a person would like to rest or feel at ease.

The restaurant had soft music in it as well as waiters and waitresses standing at the corner waiting for the guests to call for them. The bar was also fantastic with all the drinks available. There was a stair beside the bar and Naruto followed it only to realize that the restaurant had three floors. It was amazing. And he was going to work at this place.

"Don't worry about the interview part." I heard Mikoto-san said, "I've already taken care of that." She said.

"All you need now is some uniform and some rules and regulations to follow." She said and pulls me towards the bar.

"Good afternoon, Lady Mikoto." The bartender greeted and bows at Kakashi and stares at me.

"Good afternoon, Ebisu." Mikoto-san said, "Has Tsunade-sama arrived yet?" she asked.

"Not yet, it seems my lady." Ebisu, the bartender answered. "Although, her husband, Jiraiya-sama called a while ago and said that Tsunade-sama will be late because of some extra work at the hospital."

"I see…" Mikoto-san said and continues to drag me inside the restaurant.

* * *

"Who's the kid?" Ebisu asked at Kakashi when he saw that the silver haired man sat on one of the stool.

"Naruto…" Kakashi answered, "The kid that saved, Mrs. Uchiha from being harmed by some thugs at the park."

"Really?" Ebisu glanced at Naruto who was being dragged by Mikoto. "It seems like Mikoto-sama has taken a liking to the blonde kid." He said.

"It great…" Kakashi said, "Mrs. Uchiha needs someone who she can acts normal with." He said, "Being with a husband like Fugaku-sama and their sons who followed their father's footsteps is bad for a cheerful woman like, Mrs. Uchiha."

"Be thankful that the three men are not here Kakashi, or else you've been found on the rivers of Tokyo floating the next day." Ebisu smirked and gave Kakashi a drink.

"They won't do that to a friend." Kakashi smiled even though it was covered by a mask.

"And you're abusing it." Ebisu joked.

* * *

**Uchiha Building**

"How did that happen?" a man in a black suit asked, "How did mother escaped from her bodyguards that day?" he asked.

"Her bodyguards said that she told them that she'll be using the lady's room and luckily sneaked out without being noticed." Fugaku explained to his older son.

"Mom really acts like a child nowadays." Another man said who was sitting on the settee.

Fugaku sighs at what his second son had said, "Anyways, I was thinking that we should visit her today and spend our lunch together as a family." he said.

"I have a meeting at four, father." Itachi said.

"And I have to meet with some investors that are interested with making a deal to our company at three." His second son said.

"Itachi, Sasuke!" Fugaku sneer, "Cancel those appointment of yours or reschedule them." He said, "One lost or two of some dealers won't affect our company anyways."

Itachi and the second son, Sasuke flinched at their father's tone and chose to follow their father's order.

* * *

**Restaurant**

"So you know how to serve and talk to customers because of your course in college…" Mikoto said after her interview with Naruto, well, getting to know more about Naruto.

"I guess we don't need to test your skills then?" she asked.

"You should ask someone to train me, Mikoto-san." I said, "After all, I've never been in an actual situation where I serve the guest."

"I guess you're right." Mikoto-san said and before she could say more there was a knock on her office door.

"Come in." Mikoto-san said.

Kakashi-san walked inside and bows at us, "Fugaku-sama as well as Itachi-sama and Sasuke-sama have decided to visit you, Mrs. Uchiha." He said.

"That's perfect!" Mikoto-san squealed and stood from her chair, "You can finally meet my sons, Naruto." She said and before I could decline she had pulled me off my seat and once again drags me at the restaurant area.

* * *

_Will someone please kill me now…_

I silently prayed. I was sitting next to Mikoto-san and beside me was her second son whose name was Sasuke. Next to him was Itachi the eldest and next to Itachi was Fugaku-san. There was too much tension in the air and I know the reason. It seems like the sons of Mikoto-san were not that happy about me being to close to their mom and I understand why, because I was a stranger and have no profile.

The waiter serving us left a while ago and that left for Mikoto-san to speak up trying to cheer us all. I was trying to smile while listening to Mikoto-san but the stares being sent towards my place was really annoying. I calmly stared at the two brothers and wasn't surprised to receive a glare from each one of them. I sigh inwardly and decided to excuse myself when Mikoto-san placed her hand on my shoulder which surprised us all.

"Sasuke…" Mikoto-san said. "Stop giving Naru-chan that 'look' you'll scare him, right Naru-chan."

I could see the dark shadows lurking behind Sasuke and that made me fear for my life. And why did Mikoto-san started calling me Naru-chan? This was going to be a long lunch meeting.

"M-M-Mikoto-san, it's not really a-"

Sasuke suddenly drops his fist on the table making some of the guest look at our area. I was now scared and my feet was totally nailed on the ground making me unable to move. I could see the emotion his eyes were giving and that reminded me of something I didn't want to remember. It was that emotion that I've always received from them: Doubt.

It wasn't really hard to know. After all, I've been watching many people ever since I was young and could read them clearly as a book. And Sasuke, even if he remains emotionless I could still see the emotions his eyes were giving. I sadly smile to myself and realized that no matter what happens even if Mikoto-san trusted me I will still be doubt by people who really loves her and respects her. I understand that. I was already a 'lost cause'. My parents don't trust me anymore. My friends won't help me.

I am alone.

I sigh and bowed my head at the Uchiha's, "If you'll excuse me…" I said and walked away from them.

Mikoto-san was about to stand but I stopped her, "Don't worry Mikoto-san. I'll be here for work tomorrow." I said and once again bowed my head as a respect.

* * *

I was walking around and didn't know where to go. After I left the restaurant I walked to an unknown street and for some reason ended up in an old church. I could tell that it was no longer being visited because of the veins sticking to its walls. I chuckled remorsefully. Thinking aback, I stopped visiting the church when everything changed with me and my parents. I blamed God and stopped believing towards him and now here I was walking towards one of his home for I have nowhere to go. I guess this was my punishment. Because I turned my back on him that's why he forsaken me as one of his sons.

As I open the doors of the church I flinched when it made a screeching sound just like in the horror movies but I didn't mind. I walked straight towards the altar and stopped when I was near the table where the priest usually placed the bible and his holy stuffs. I traced the table with my forefinger and glanced up the ceiling. Although the church was covered with veins, it was beautiful. The place was like an enchanted place for me. It made me feel like I was in the Victorian Era where I was secretly waiting for someone in this place. Happy endings were only for those who still hope and believe.

I already gave up believing and hoping.

I've cried for help many times but no one heard my pleas.

No one understood what I'm feeling and always misunderstands.

I lied to protect myself…

… But it seems lying wasn't enough now…

I am alone and broken.

My mind still shouts for help and my hand unconsciously reached out for someone to grab it…

And yet everything was futile…

No one will save me…

No one can save someone who was already a lost cause.

* * *

**Mikoto's Office**

"Why did you act like that towards Naru-chan?" Mikoto was shouting and she doesn't care if everyone outside could hear her.

"Mom, Sasuke was only worried for your-"

"I would be dead by now if Naru-chan didn't come to my rescue!" Mikoto cuts off what Itachi was saying.

"He could be an accomplice with those thugs…" Sasuke calmly said.

"Would he even risk his life if those thugs were his friends?" Mikoto was now angry, "He was stabbed! STABBED!" she was shouting and was gonna step out of her office when Fugaku stopped her.

"I swear, Fugaku Uchiha, if you don't let me through this instant you will never see me again!" Mikoto said seriously.

"What is it about this guy that makes you care about him?" Sasuke was now furious and Itachi was trying to calm him down by touching his shoulder.

"Aren't you mad also, Itachi?" Sasuke stared at his brother, "Mom could be in danger if she trust too much." He said.

"His eyes are dead."

The three Uchiha's look at Mikoto. She sadly smiles at them and leans on the door.

"He might be smiling and laughing when he talks to me and may act stupid sometimes but his eyes still remains the same." She explained.

"His eyes are dead." She repeated once more.

"I was once like that and it changed when I met your father." Mikoto lovingly looks at Fugaku.

"I became happier and my happiness continued when you two were born." She said and walks towards Sasuke and Itachi and hugs them both.

"But from the moment I saw Naru-chan…" she then let's go of her sons, "I saw myself in him." She said.

"That's the reason why I want to help him."

Fugaku sighs and calls for Kakashi who entered the room immediately. He then orders Kakashi to look for Naruto. Mikoto thanked her husband and then walks toward her husband and kissed him.

"Thank you."

Mikoto said and hugged her husband. Sasuke sighs and walks toward the door.

"And where do you think you're going, little brother?" Itachi asked.

Sasuke looks back, "I'll help look for him." He said and didn't even wait for Itachi to respond and closed the door.

* * *

**Church**

Naruto was staring at the ceiling and noticed that it was slowly getting dark. He knew that he would spend the night at the forsaken church so he decided to sit on the altar table and began saying the lines of his favorite song…

_The clouds and puddles can be seen everywhere_

_The sky looks like it's about to cry_

_As we go about drowning in our daily lives_

_There is something frozen in my memory_

_Passing each night alone_

_I erase the sound of the morning with my sights_

_The time we had that passed us by_

_I cannot take back anymore_

_Mr. Déjà vu_

_You're not here_

_You turned into just an illusion_

_When I realized you were gone_

_The hands on the clock do not move anymore_

_Speak to me_

_Not being able to say goodbye_

_Please don't leave me alone_

_Even if there is no such thing as eternity_

_I want to continue believing there is…

* * *

_

Sasuke was about to give up looking for the blonde boy and was about to turn his car around to go back to his mother's restaurant when he noticed something on his right side. He stopped the car on the corner of the road and turned the engine off and walks out of his car.

It was an old church. It looks creepy but to Sasuke it was nothing more than an abandoned church. He didn't know why this place caught his attention and he was about to go back inside his car when he heard something.

It was faint but he could hear someone singing.

He listened carefully and absently walks towards the doors of the church. The voice was becoming clearer now that Sasuke was at the door. It was slightly open so he could see a little of what was inside.

_Mr. Déjà vu_

_You're not here_

_You turned into just an illusion_

Sasuke was surprised when he looked at the center to see the blonde singing. It was his voice then that Sasuke had heard. He quietly enters the church and observed the blonde behind the shadows.

_When I realized you were gone_

_The hands on the clock do not move anymore_

_Speak to me_

The blonde's expression was as painful then as he sang the next line. Sasuke wondered why the blonde was making that kind of expression. He doesn't have a clue about the blonde that's why he was angry that his mother would trust the blonde when she only met him for only three days.

_Not being able to say goodbye_

_Please don't leave me alone_

_Even if there is no such thing as eternity_

_I want to continue believing there is…_

After the blonde finished the song Sasuke could see clearly the blonde's eyes. It was shining because of the tears forming. The blonde then jumped from the altar and landed on the ground. Sasuke saw him stretched his hands and looks around.

"Guess I'll be sleeping here for the night."

Sasuke heard the blonde say and he was curious why the blond would say that. He has a home right?

And before Sasuke could stop himself his mouth had started moving.

"Why are you staying here, Dobe?"

Both of them were shock but Sasuke could see that the blonde's expression was more of scared than shock.

And without hesitating Sasuke walks out of the shadow and glares at the scared blonde.

"If you're that scared to spend the night in this abandoned church, you should have gone home hours ago." He said and waited for the blonde to say something.

Sasuke leaned his body on the wall of the church making half his body be covered by the shadows. Only the moon's light was the only thing making the place be seen. The blonde was looking away from him and he was about to shout at the blonde when he heard him whisper something.

"I don't have super powers to hear your whispering, Dobe." Sasuke annoyingly said.

"I'm not a Dobe!" Naruto shouted and once again bowed his head to hide his face from Sasuke.

Sasuke, being the matured guy he is waited for the Dobe to speak.

Only a minute passed and then he heard the blonde's voice once again.

"I can't go home…"

Sasuke was now even curious about the blonde.

TBC

* * *

**~Yumi's Lair~**

**Yumi: And there you have it… The new story I am making which is full of drama yet again… (Sighs)**

**Naruto: You're basing this story with your life once again! (Annoyed)**

**Sasuke: What did they do to you now? (Angry)**

**Yumi: (Laughs) Why are you guys saying-**

**Dark steals Yumi's consciousness…**

**Dark: Yumi is being treated like a 'lost cause' inside the prison she's living at…**

**Naruto: Whaaaatttt! (Shocked)**

**Sasuke: (Chidori forming)**

**Dark: You can't kill them Sasuke, Yumi won't like it.**

**Sasuke: Hn… (Chidori fading)**

**Dark: Anyways, Just let Yumi type her feelings for now… She's too much depress and it's making me worried that she might do something drastic as to slash herself.**

**Naruto: Yumi-chan won't do that! (Worried)**

**Dark: If only… I saw her staring at the kitchen knife this afternoon. Good thing she didn't touch it… And she was always staring into space nowadays… (Sighs) I had to control her body to avoid her doing this kind of things…**

**Sasuke: if her parents find out it'd be bad…**

**Naruto: I don't want Yumi-chan to be taken away from us!**

**Dark: And I don't want to be taken into some rehab! (Whines)**

**Next Chapter:**

**The Raven**

**Naruto was working at his mother's restaurant for almost a month now and he is still unable to find any information about the blonde. He was beginning to think that the blonde didn't exist at all. His mother would always ask him why he was now eating his lunch at her restaurant when he works at his company that was a two hour drive from the restaurant, he didn't want to tell his mother about his plan for fear that his mother would be angry at him. He couldn't tell his mother that he wanted to know the blonde's background profile to protect his mother.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: A 'Lost Cause' that was what my parents described me now. I can't blame them actually but all I'm asking for was for someone to accept me.**

**Pairings: SasuNaru; Slight SasuSaku. KibaHina. ShikaTem. NejiTen**

**WARNINGS: Full of Drama's because that's what this story is all about. I don't expect you to understand but please be warned that you might be sucked up with the depression being felt in this story so I advice that you don't take it so seriously. Thank you.**

**This is a Shounen Ai people, so for those who will once again comment; "What the fuck is this?" I'll personally send you a fucking message to read the warnings before you end up flaming my stories!**

**I'm a certified Yaoi/Shounen Ai Fanatic so don't expect me to write something Hetero! XP**

* * *

**~Yumi's Lair~**

**Yumi: My weakness is 'I want everyone around me to be happy'…**

**Naruto: (Worried) Yumi-chan?**

**Sasuke: Where's Dark when you need her? (Sighs)**

**Dark appears in Yumi's place**

**Dark: Present!**

**Sasuke: Thank God!**

**Naruto: Will Yumi-chan be alright? (Worries)**

**Dark: She will be! (Smiles) You and Sasuke are there for her so it'll be fine. I'm here also to help her!**

**Sasuke: And this story?**

**Dark: Already taken care of, I can type the story since Yumi and I have the same brain. **

**Sasuke: Let me guess… The stoic Sasuke is back once again and more serious.**

**Dark: What can I say? Yumi likes you when you are serious and more matured for our Baby Naruto! (Teased)**

**Naruto: That reminds me, have you updated 'Baby Naru'?**

**Dark: Yumi has the updates… I can't type it since she put a lock on Baby Naru in her brain… Can't open it.**

**Sasuke: And here I thought you said you have the same brain… **

**Dark: We do… but there are occasions when we want to have our private life and we respect that decision.**

**Sasuke: It's tough being Yumi at the same time being Dark.**

**Dark: You have no idea… Anyways, let's move on with the story…**

**Disclaimer: Naruto isn't mine… I don't own anything anymore…**

* * *

**Chapter Two: The Raven**

* * *

_Previously_

_"If you're that scared to spend the night in this abandoned church, you should have gone home hours ago." He said and waited for the blonde to say something._

_Sasuke leaned his body on the wall of the church making half his body be covered by the shadows. Only the moon's light was the only thing making the place be seen. The blonde was looking away from him and he was about to shout at the blonde when he heard him whisper something._

_"I don't have super powers to hear your whispering, Dobe." Sasuke annoyingly said._

_"I'm not a Dobe!" Naruto shouted and once again bowed his head to hide his face from Sasuke._

_Sasuke, being the matured guy he is waited for the Dobe to speak._

_Only a minute passed and then he heard the blonde's voice once again._

_"I can't go home…"_

_Sasuke was now even curious about the blonde._

* * *

"Now I know you're lying." Sasuke said after hearing the blonde say he can't go home.

Naruto looks up and saw the raven man stare at him disbelievingly. Figures. No one will ever believe him so what's new? He sighs and turns his back at the raven and went back to the altar and sat on it.

"Who gives a fuck?" Naruto asked, "I certainly think you don't so why bother?" he added.

"You're right…" Sasuke said, "I don't give a fuck what you do with your life." He saw the blonde flinch, "But my mother does." He said.

The blonde then had a serene look on his face at the mention of Sasuke's mom. He smiled a little and leaned on his knee.

"Mikoto-san shouldn't trust me." Naruto said, "I might end up betraying her."

Sasuke sneered at the boys comment but calmed himself, "She wants you back at the restaurant so she could have her driver drive you home." He said.

"I already told you I can't go home… yet." Sasuke noticed that the blonde had to pause before adding the 'yet' in his sentence.

"Mother wants to see you safe." Sasuke said, "Let's go back."

The blonde chuckles and stares at Sasuke, "You don't even care…" he said, "Why don't you lie to Mikoto-san and tell her you didn't find me. I'm sure she'll believe you."

"After all you are Mikoto-san's son." Sasuke sensed the pain in the blonde's voice when he said about something about his mother believing him.

"I promised my mother that I'd bring you back, Dobe." He said, "Don't make me do things that might hurt your pride later." He warned.

"I wouldn't bother if I were you." The blonde whisper, "After all I've lost everything." He said but before he could register what had happen Sasuke was already in front of him and was carrying him like he was some kind of sack.

"Let me go! Bastard!" Naruto was shocked and was continuously ignored by the raven.

"My pleasure." Sasuke then let's go of Naruto and threw him down which shocked Naruto completely.

After that silence remained at the two and before anyone could register what happened again Sasuke was again carrying Naruto.

Naruto sighs and didn't even bother to complain or move a single muscle. He didn't even care anymore so why waste his strength to something trivial as this?

* * *

**Restaurant**

Mikoto was pacing back and forth inside her office while Fugaku was trying to calm her down. Itachi then entered the office and told them that Sasuke was returning. Mikoto suddenly rushed out of her office followed by Fugaku.

Itachi sighs and looks at his father, "What makes her think that Sasuke will be able to find that boy?" he asked.

"You know your mother, as she says, she knows everything." Fugaku said and walked beside Itachi as they follow Mikoto to the dining area.

When they reached the dining area they were shock that Sasuke had indeed found the blonde; a dirty blonde that is. And Mikoto was in front of the blonde panicking about something.

"You should have checked on him!" Mikoto was shouting again. Thankfully the restaurant was closed.

"Why didn't you-" Mikoto stopped scolding Sasuke when she saw something on Naruto's shirt.

"You're bleeding!" Mikoto suddenly grasps Naruto's shoulder. Fugaku was then beside her. Truth be told, he was also worried about the blonde even if he looks as if he didn't care.

Fugaku then looks at Sasuke for an explanation while Mikoto pulls Naruto inside her office together with Kakashi.

"What happen?" Fugaku asked knowing that Sasuke had something to do with the blonde's injury.

Sasuke sighs, "I didn't know that he was wounded. He told me to let him go when I carried him so I did." He explained. "It must have opened when he fell on the ground."

"Sasuke…" Fugaku said in a menacing tone, "That boy just got out of the hospital this afternoon."

Sasuke didn't answer back while Itachi was looking at the office door. He approached his father and tried to calm him as he looks at Sasuke while a calm expression.

"I'm sure Sasuke didn't know, father." He said, "We only knew about the incident that happened to our mother and nothing about the blonde."

Fugaku calms himself and sighs, "Let's check on them." He said and walks back to the office.

Itachi was about to follow when he saw that his little brother was still standing on where he was standing and didn't move a single bit.

"Sasuke?" he called but the raven seems to be thinking about something.

"Sasuke?" Itachi once again called for his little brother but when Sasuke didn't answer back he taps his little brother's shoulder and shook it a little.

When Sasuke seemed to notice he looks at Itachi, "Is something wrong?" Itachi asked.

Sasuke shook his head and went to follow their father. Itachi threw a curious look on Sasuke and then followed him from behind.

* * *

"That's it! You are going to stay with us for the night!" Mikoto said after Sasuke and Itachi entered the office. They were looking at a troubled blonde and their father who was trying not to stress over this. Then they looked at Kakashi who shook his head in defeat.

"What's wrong, mother?" Itachi was the one who asked.

"This boy here…" Mikoto grabs Naruto's arm which made the boy flinch, "has a high fever!" she said angrily.

"Mikoto-san… it's just a fever…" they heard Naruto said but stopped and shrinks on his seat when Mikoto threw him a glare.

"Just a fever!" Mikoto was now angry and the three Uchiha's prayed that her anger would only be thrown to the blonde.

"Kakashi…" Mikoto snarled which made the silver haired man stand straight, "Prepare the car." She said and looks at her three Uchiha's, "I'm going home with Naruto." She said in finality.

The three Uchiha's together with Kakashi sighs in defeat knowing that what Mikoto wants she gets. She was truly worthy of being an Uchiha.

Naruto didn't say anymore and tried to lean his head on the wall and close his eyes. He was having a migraine and that only happens when he got so stressed and didn't know how to handle some events happening in his life.

"Naruto?" he heard someone call his name in a soothing voice but he was slowly falling into his sleep. So without even replying to the voice that he knows belonged to Mikoto-san he fell asleep.

* * *

**Uchiha Mansion**

As they've arrived at their house Mikoto ordered some of their maids to prepare one of the guestrooms for her guest while she ordered Kakashi to put the sleeping blonde on their couch while waiting for his room to be done.

"Fugaku…" Fugaku flinched. His wife only calls him his name when she's serious and angry about something.

"Yes?" he walked towards her.

"Call Tsunade-sama and kindly ask her if she could come here to check on Naruto, please?" she asked or was it ordered Fugaku.

Fugaku smiles and hugs his wife before getting his phone and called Tsunade. Itachi went to their small bar area and sits on one of the stool before he looks at his little brother who was still standing at their living room looking at their mother who was caressing the blonde's hair.

Protective little brother… or was it something else? Itachi smirked and decided to drink some scotch before retiring to his room.

Fugaku then has finished his call and told Mikoto that Tsunade will be arriving at their house in thirty minutes.

Mikoto smiles and saw Sasuke still standing. She smiles at her son and told her that he could rest now. One of the maids then approached them and told them that the room was already ready to be used. Without even waiting for his mother to ask him, Sasuke walks toward the blonde and carried him in a bridal style and asked the maid which room did they prepare and followed her.

Mikoto was looking stunned while Fugaku was a little bewildered why Sasuke did such a thing. On the bar Itachi was smirking and knew what his little brother was up to. He still doubted the blonde's identity. That's why he will do anything to get some information about the blonde if it requires befriending the said boy.

* * *

After that event that happened the Uchiha's retired for the night. Mikoto had to check Naruto's condition as what Tsunade told her after the doctor had arrived that evening and told them that the blonde would be okay in three days with proper food and rest. Tsunade also told them to make sure that the blonde doesn't stress on anything for that was the reason why he had a migraine.

Mikoto walks towards Naruto and saw that the blonde had been crying in his sleep. She sighs and gently caresses Naruto's hair. She kneeled down beside the bed and watched the blonde closely.

"What worries you, Naru-chan?" she whispered and then kissed the blonde's forehead.

"Is he still having a fever?" Mikoto smiles at her husband who was at the door.

"The fever is slowly fading." She said and walks toward her husband. "All that's left is for him to rest."

"He does remind me of you when I first met you." Fugaku said, "But don't you think that his parents are worried?" he asked.

"He told me that he had called them before we checked out of the hospital." Mikoto said, "Do you think his problem is his parents?" she asked.

"I don't know dear but we have to contact them to tell them about his condition." He said.

"That's the problem... he won't say anything about his parents." She said. "It seems like he is avoiding any of my questions when it comes to his parents." She explained.

"I just hope that he won't get stress again while he stays here." Fugaku said.

"You don't mind if he stays here for 3 more days?" Mikoto was a little surprise to what her husband had said.

"Of course, as long as he doesn't give you any stress its fine with me." Fugaku said and ushered his wife towards their room after closing the door of Naruto's room.

* * *

That night the Uchiha Mansion was filled with slumbering people except Sasuke. He was checking some of the documents for tomorrow's meeting and he didn't like it if some of the reports were missing when he started the meeting. He wanted everything to be flawless and once again be praised by his dad. He was typing some statement when he heard something. He glanced at his veranda and noticed that the moon was shining brightly like it was at the abandoned church.

Sasuke decided to take a break with his work and walked towards the balcony. When he opened the glassy doors he noticed a figure walking at his mother's garden. He was about to get his gun and shout at the intruder when the moon's light shone above the figures head and Sasuke noticed that it was the blonde boy.

_'What is he doing down there? He should be resting…'_

Sasuke was about to call the blonde but noticed how serene the blonde's face looks like. It's as if the blonde doesn't want anyone to see that kind of expression in fear of pitying him. Sasuke sighs and hid behind the shadows again and started watching the blonde in secret. (Feels like déjà vu? =))

* * *

The garden was beautiful under the moon's light. He knew that he shouldn't be up from bed because he was still sick but he couldn't sleep with all the problems his mind kept on reminding him while his eyes were closed. He even cried into his sleep which is really making him more depress.

"I wonder if Mikoto-san will still like me if she knows the truth about me."

Naruto was sitting on the bench and was looking at the flowers that were bathing under the moon's light. He always wanted to be free but it seems like that won't happen. The only way for him to be free is to die but it seems like fate doesn't want him to die yet. He was useless and a lost cause. What else would he be useful for?

Naruto sighs and covered his body with the bed sheet he had brought from his bed. It wasn't that cold that night but he was in a fever and that made him chill.

"It's useless for someone like me to find my happiness." Naruto sadly smile and closed his eyes.

* * *

Sasuke sigh when he noticed that the blonde hasn't move for a while and he cursed under his breath when he realized that the blonde had fallen asleep outside their house and his mom's garden.

_'That idiot really wants to die, doesn't he?'_

Sasuke asked himself and walks out of his room to get the idiotic blonde before his sickness gets worst and his mom might end up adopting the blonde.

_'I shouldn't even bother doing this stuff for him but mom seems to like the blonde so I'll have to endure for a while.'_

And with that Sasuke reached the ground floor of their house in a lightning speed without even creating a noise.

"That blonde idiot will definitely pay for this."

Sasuke cursed once again and walks toward the terrace door that was close enough to their garden.

"I don't even do this kind of stuff for my brother and my girlfriend." He whispered and opens the terrace door.

When Sasuke had reached the blonde he had noticed that the blonde had walked their garden in bare foot. He sighs and wondered what the blonde's problem was. It seems like the blonde wanted to die and was doing things like getting himself sick and now freezing himself to death.

"Dobe…" Sasuke whispered before reaching for the blonde and carry him back to his room.

* * *

As Sasuke entered the guestroom that Naruto was using he felt the blonde hold of his shirt. The blonde also nuzzled his face at Sasuke's chest which made the raven uncomfortable. He hurriedly went towards the bed and gently placed the blonde so that he won't wake up from his slumber.

He was about to retreat from the bed but the hand the held his shirt prevented him from doing so. He looks at the sleeping blonde and sighs. The blonde was a troublesome kid that his mom had picked up but there was no use to complain now. If he argued with his mom about the blonde he would surely lose the argument.

So slowly he let his hand cover the blonde's and gently pulls the hand that was holding his shirt. And when that was done he slowly went towards the door and closed it but before he could completely get out he heard the blonde whisper.

"I'm sorry."

Sasuke looks back with a surprise look but saw that the blonde was still asleep. He sighs and decided that the blonde was talking in his sleep and closed the door. Even if his mom and dad had pity the blonde Sasuke will do everything to protect his parents and their clan. After all, they were known all over the world and he couldn't let any scandal ruin their name and a single blonde will never be the source of that. He had to find out who Naruto really was before everything else becomes a disaster.

* * *

**Restaurant**

Naruto was working at his mother's restaurant for almost a month now and he is still unable to find any information about the blonde. He was beginning to think that the blonde didn't exist at all. His mother would always ask him why he was now eating his lunch at her restaurant when he works at his company that was a two hour drive from the restaurant, he didn't want to tell his mother about his plan for fear that his mother would be angry at him. He couldn't tell his mother that he wanted to know the blonde's background profile to protect his mother.

Sasuke saw Naruto from his left vision and was happily serving a guest that his mother knows very well. To be truthful, Naruto was doing great even though he only started two weeks ago but from the looks of it Naruto moves like a professional like the other workers at the restaurant.

"I'm so glad that you had the time to take me out for lunch Sasuke." He heard his girlfriend Sakura said.

Sasuke looks at his girlfriend for almost a year and smiled (o.0 **A/N: Please don't kill me**).

"What are you saying, Sakura?" he asked, "It would be selfish of me if I neglect you because of my work, right?" he then opened the menu book.

Sakura smiles and follows what Sasuke did, "But I must admit, your mom did another successful job of handling another restaurant." She said and then looks at the menu.

"She'll kill us if we ever stop her from working." Sasuke explained and was about to call a waiter but Naruto was already in front of them.

"Have you decided on what meals you will eat today, Mr. Uchiha?" Naruto smiled even though Sasuke knew it was forced.

"You're RUDE!" Sasuke and Naruto looks at Sakura, "Did you see him call for you?" she asked in an angry tone.

Naruto bows his head, "I'm sorry ma'am but I thought Mr. Uchiha was ready to order." He explained.

Sasuke inwardly sighs and looks at Sakura, "It's okay, Sakura. I was about to call for a waiter anyway." He said trying to calm Sakura down.

Sakura smiles at Sasuke but then glares at Naruto, "Next time wait for us to call you!" she said and Naruto nods at her as well as saying he was sorry.

After Sasuke told Naruto their orders the blonde repeated their orders to clarify it before going towards the kitchen.

* * *

When Naruto finished giving the order slip to the kitchen staff he went out of the area and saw one of the waiters approach him. They smiled at each other and exchanged greeting.

"Did Haruno-san throw one of her tantrums to you?" Udon, the name of the waiter asked.

"Haruno-san?" Naruto was confused.

"Oh, that's right, you don't know?" Udon asked, "Haruno-san is the lady that shouted at you a while ago." Udon explained. "To make it short, she's Sasuke-sama's fiancée."

"Oh, I see…" Naruto said and looks at the table where Sasuke and Sakura were sitting.

Something inside Naruto hurts and he felt sorry for himself again. He knew nothing about the second son of Mikoto-san but he was attracted towards the raven. And that surprised him since the raven would only glare at him and calls him a 'Dobe' every time they meet but still he was attracted to the guy.

"Shall I replace you?" Udon asked but Naruto shook his head. "Are you sure? Haruno-san isn't that nice when it comes to a low status people like us. She might make you cry." Udon teased.

Naruto chuckles and pats Udon's shoulder, "Thanks for the warning but you know that Sasuke still doesn't trust me." He grins.

"Again with the trust issue…" Udon sighs and gave me some encouragement before I returned to Sasuke's table and gave them their drinks.

"Did we ask for you to serve our drinks?" Sakura asked annoyingly which makes Naruto want to strangle her.

"I'm sorry ma'am but I thought you'll want your drink since you'll be waiting for ten minutes for your orders to be served." Naruto explained and Sakura was about to shout back when Mikoto appeared behind Naruto.

"It's nice to see you here again Sakura." Mikoto said and signaled Naruto to go.

Naruto was thankful and bows at Mikoto and Sasuke as well as Sakura before going back to his waiting area for some other guest to call him.

"How did it go?" Udon asked excitedly.

Naruto grins at him before looking at the dining area, "Mikoto-san came just in time before I could strangle Haruno-san." He said.

Udon sniggers before looking at the guest and whispered, "I'll cheer for you if you ever did strangle her."

Naruto smiles and walks toward a table where a customer was waving his hand to him.

* * *

**Konoha College**

Kiba couldn't concentrate at all to what his teacher was lecturing to them. It's been a month and he hadn't heard anything about Naruto. He was really worried and was panicking he didn't know where to look for his friend. It was known to him and Naruto's other friends that their blonde friend never goes out so he expected to find Naruto on his house the next day when he didn't appear on their meeting but he was shock when he didn't found his blonde friend. He also tried asking Naruto's parents but they were also clueless and were also worried about their son wherever he was.

_'Damn! Where did you go to, Naruto?'_

Kiba had tried calling his phone but it was completely shut off. It was as if Naruto didn't want them to find him.

"Kiba-kun."

Kiba turns his head on his left and saw his girlfriend, Hinata, looking at him worriedly.

"Is there something wrong? You look troubled." Hinata said.

"It's Naruto." Kiba said and didn't saw the look Hinata gave him. "He's been missing for almost a month and I have no clue where he is." He said.

Hinata sadly smile at Kiba and hugs him, "I know a way of how you can forget about Naruto and relax." She said.

"I can't-"

"Do you want Naruto-kun to worry and get angry at you when he saw how stressed you are when we find him?" Hinata asked.

Kiba sighs and Hinata smiles, "Father and my cousin are going to attend a party tonight and they told me I could bring you to this party." Hinata said.

"I know this will be an interrogation with your father?" Kiba whines but smile, "Okay… where will this party be so that I could fetch you early."

"One of father's acquaintance's restaurant, 'Goddess's Place'." Hinata said.

"Wow, isn't that restaurant owned by the Uchiha's?" Kiba asked.

"Mikoto Uchiha to be exact, Wife of Fugaku-san and the mother of Itachi and Sasuke-sama." Hinata explained.

"I guess I have to prepare for this event huh?" Kiba grins and kiss Hinata's forehead before going back to listen in his teacher's lecture.

Hinata smiled at her boyfriend and thanked the gods that she had convinced him to attend the party. It might sound stupid but for Hinata, sometimes Naruto always wins inside Kiba's mind and heart than her.

* * *

**Restaurant**

"A party?" Naruto asked Mikoto while he cleans the tables on the right corner of the dining area.

"Yes." Mikoto nods and smiles at the blonde, "I want you to be a part of the party instead of a server." She said but was disappointed when Naruto shook his head.

"I want to help Udon and the others, Mikoto-san." Naruto explained, "And from the looks of it this party will require more servers right?" he asked.

"I don't want to stand and have fun while the others are working." Naruto smiles.

"But I want you to meet some of the kids your age at the party." Mikoto whines, "You haven't had any fun for the past few days and-"

"I'm having fun with my job, Mikoto-san." Naruto grins and then looks at Ebisu-san who was struggling to carry some boxes inside his bar.

"I'll help Ebisu-san with his work." Naruto said. "Thank you for inviting me though, Mikoto-san." He said before going towards the bar.

* * *

**Chidori Building**

Sasuke was still checking some of the reports his secretary had given him when he heard his intercom beep. He glanced at the thing and saw that it was his secretary.

"What is it, Karin?" he asked through the intercom.

"Sasuke-san, Neji-san is here outside and wants to speak with you." Karin, his secretary said.

Sasuke sighs, "Let him in." he said and placed the paper on his table when he heard the door opens to reveal a man with brown long hair and pale eyes wearing a tuxedo. His best friend, Neji Hyuuga, smirks at him when he saw how annoyed Sasuke was.

"I see that you haven't prepared yet for tonight's party." Neji said and sat on the settee in Sasuke's office.

"I was about to finish when Karin paged me that you were here." Sasuke said, "So what's up?" Sasuke asked.

"Shouldn't you be at your Uncle's house?" Sasuke asked.

"I don't want Hiashi-sama to bring me in a room where all we do is, interrogate Hinata's boyfriend, yet again." Neji sighs.

"Oh…?" Sasuke was curious, it was known that Hiashi wanted his daughter to marry one of the Uchiha's unfortunately Itachi isn't interested with a teenager and Sasuke was taken. The other Uchiha who were still single were either too busy with their busy or gay or whatever Sasuke doesn't give a damn.

"Apparently Hinata's dating a guy from the Inuzuka clan." Neji explained.

"Isn't that the clan whom Hiashi-san had a clash with?" Sasuke asked.

Neji nods, "And that is why Hiashi-sama is worried that this guy might only be using Hinata for revenge." He said.

"I see…" Sasuke said and began to pack his stuff.

"Finished?" Neji asked.

Sasuke nods and closed his briefcase, "I'll be fetching Sakura." He said and Neji understood.

"You're really in to that girl huh?" Neji asked.

Sasuke stares at him, "What's it to you?" he asked while walking towards the Hyuuga.

"Nothing." Neji said, "I thought you were the type who would never pick a girl like Sakura."

"Hn." Sasuke didn't say anything more and Neji understands his best friend well.

"Just be careful, Sasuke." Neji said, "You might not know it but someone else might come into your life and make you happier than Sakura is."

Sasuke ignored Neji's statement and went towards the elevator.

* * *

**Restaurant**

Naruto whistled when he saw what Udon was wearing, "Nice tuxedo!" Naruto grins and saw everyone staring at him.

"Huh?" he was confused why they were staring at him.

"Is there something wrong guys?" he asked but before someone can answer him Mikoto had entered their changing room.

"There you are, Naru-chan!" Mikoto cheered and walked towards the blonde.

Suddenly Naruto became scared at Mikoto's smile and looks at Udon who had turn his back on him and also the others.

_'Traitors!'_

"Listen Naru-chan." Mikoto called his attention, "Since you've declined my offer to join me and my husband at the party there was no time to make you a tuxedo just like the rest…" Naruto heard Mikoto explained but his stomach was churning and he didn't feel safe that instant.

"So you'll have to wear this!" Mikoto gave him his clothes.

OH GOD! NO!

Naruto stared at Mikoto for a while before looking back at the clothes given to him. He then saw Mikoto turn her head and wave at someone at the door.

"My personal make-up artist will help you so that no one will notice that you really are a man." Mikoto said and smiled at the now pale blonde.

Yes, you've guessed it right guys! Naruto will be wearing a maid costume.

* * *

**OUTSIDE THE CHANGING ROOM**

"!"

Ebisu as well as Kakashi flinched when they heard Naruto's scream but they knew better than to charged and help the blonde. They knew so well that their master, Mikoto had planned to punish Naruto for declining her offer to join them the party.

"What do you think Milady did for Naruto-kun to shout like that?" Ebisu asked Kakashi.

Kakashi chuckles, "Maybe it's because of package Mrs. Uchiha ordered me to bring." He said.

"As well as Mrs. Uchiha's makeup artist was there also." Kakashi added.

Ebisu's eyes widen, "You don't mean…" he stopped when Kakashi continues to chuckle.

"You have to admit, Naruto's body is close to a girl than a boy right?" Kakashi said.

"I didn't know you swing that way, Kakashi-san." Ebisu said as he continues to clean the glasses for tonight's party.

"I'm 100% straight, Ebisu-san but you can't say no to what I've said, right?" Kakashi smiled when Ebisu nods at his statement.

* * *

**Changing Room**

Udon as well as the other employees of Goddess's Place was stunned to even say something while Mikoto was smiling happily.

"You look beautiful!" exclaimed the makeup artist while looking proudly at her work.

"I must agree with her you look beautiful, Naru-chan."

"You look younger!" One of the waitresses shouted, "I'm jealous!" she then squealed.

'No one will know that you are Naruto!" Udon said and looks at Naruto while blushing.

Naruto wasn't used to too much attention so he tried to hide behind the makeup artist but Mikoto pulled him out of his hiding place.

"Let me see you again." Mikoto said and Naruto had no choice but to stand at the center while Mikoto checks his new appearance.

Naruto was wearing a headband with black ribbons on each side and the hair extensions were made into buns behind the ribbons. There were also some hair extensions made under the buns like a pigtail (It's like when Naruto uses his Oiroke no jutsu but I made some changes…).

Next the makeup artist made him wear a choker where it was tied like a ribbon. Then the maid outfit (Created by me) hugged his body perfectly. There was a white ribbon big enough to cover the chest area and white thin ribbons hugging his waist and a medium size ribbon at the left side of his waist. The skirt was above the knee so Mikoto bought him loose socks with ribbons also at the upper area and black stilettos that matched the outfit.

In short, Naruto looked like a gothic Lolita doll rather than a maid.

"I would definitely court you if I were still single, Naruto." One of the waiters said making Naruto blushed more.

"For god's sake I'm a man!" Naruto whined but only made the waitress squeal of how cute he is while the other waiters drool.

Mikoto giggles and told everyone to get ready for they should start anytime soon. Before everyone could get out Mikoto called for Naruto once last time.

"What is it Mikoto-san?" Naruto asked.

"Be careful with perverts, okay?" Mikoto smiled while Naruto looked like he was about to faint.

* * *

**Hyuuga Residence**

Kiba was standing at the living room while waiting for Hinata when he saw Hinata's father coming down the stairs. He bowed and greeted the head of the Hyuuga clan and waiting for the other to acknowledge him.

"Good evening also, Inuzuka-san." Hiashi said and signaled for Kiba to sit on the couch, "Hinata will be here in ten minutes." He said.

Kiba nods and thanked Hiashi before sitting. That was when the questions began.

Kiba prayed that Hinata will hurry before her father torture's him with more questions.

* * *

**Road**

**Sasuke's Car**

Sasuke and Sakura were talking casually while Neji sat on the back. The Hyuuga man was observing the two couple and noticed that they had something in common. Both were smart, well compare to his brain ad Sasuke's, Sakura didn't even stand a chance but the girl did everything to impress the Uchiha ever since they were still in junior high so the news with Sasuke dating Sakura didn't surprise Neji. But there was something amiss. And Neji could feel that tonight Sasuke will find what was missing in his life. Even if the Uchiha heir was blind not to notice Neji was sure he would notice who or what that missing piece in his best friend will be the moment his eyes will lay upon that person or thing.

He wanted his best friend to be happy after all Sasuke helped him with his relationship with his wife who was currently in London because of her work.

"So Neji, what have you been doing now that Ten-ten's abroad?" Sakura smiles even though it was fake, "I hope you're not cheating on her." She added.

_'Aren't you referring to yourself, Bitch?'_

Neji shouted in his mind while saying, "I've been busy with handling Hiashi-sama's Family business, Sakura." He said and tried to calm himself from glaring at the girl for the sake of his best friend.

"Hmmm…" Sakura smiles and turns to Sasuke, "I'm so excited about this party!" she said.

"Mikoto-san has the best party ever made here in Japan." She added.

_'So you can look for another fling?'_

Neji felt sick as Sakura continues with her talk while Sasuke acknowledges her by sometimes answering her questions. Neji just hope his ears will still be alive when they arrived at the party. He didn't enjoy Sakura's company at all.

* * *

**Kiba's Car**

"This will be your first to attend a party made by Mikoto-san, right Kiba?" Hinata asked.

Kiba nods, "Yeah and I'm excited as well as nervous." He said.

"Don't be… I'm here beside you." Hinata said and gave Kiba a smile to relax her boyfriend.

"Thanks Hinata." Kiba said.

* * *

**Goddess's Place**

The place was crowded. Naruto wasn't sure if he could perform a perfect service tonight, but he was determined to make it so. He and the other waiters and waitresses were standing by the corner waiting for the dinner to start. There were some of them who were ordered to serve drinks to the guests. Mikoto has ordered him to work at dinner and stand at the corner when his job hasn't started to avoid any chaos. When Mikoto said 'chaos' Naruto knew she was referring to someone harassing him and Mikoto wanted to avoid that thing to happen so here he was waiting for Fugaku-san to start the dinner.

Naruto was looking around and noticed that most of the faces at tonight's party were new to him. He didn't even recognize some when most of the people in the party were known worldwide, especially the Uchiha's.

He was having fun and was enjoying looking at the guests interact with each other. He was enjoying too much that he didn't know that tonight his life will come back to what it was before.

TBC

* * *

**~Yumi's Dark Lair~**

**Dark: I'll take over for the mean time since Yumi is still not ready to work.**

**Naruto: She's still depressed? But the story is-**

**Dark: Well it's just the second chapter and I made sure not to make this a depressing chapter.**

**Sasuke: Great job… (Annoyed) But I still didn't like what's happening in my part.**

**Naruto: It's only the beginning, Sasuke… (Grins)**

**Dark: (Gets something inside her bag) I brought something for you, Naru-chan… (Smiles)**

**Naruto: Really? (Shock)**

**Sasuke: (Stunned)**

**Dark: They just finished sewing the ribbons! (Grin)**

**Naruto: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! (Runs)**

**Dark: (Looks at Sasuke) Sasuke, want to buy this?**

**Sasuke: (Gets his check book) How much? (Eager)**

**~After That~**

**Dark: Nice doing business with you! (Waves at Sasuke's retreating figure) Hn! (Eyes sparkle) Now for my second job! (Gets the video camera on her bag)**

***You guys already know what Dark bought right? If not then it was the maid costume in this chapter. Dark definitely spend a lot to make that outfit***

* * *

**Next Chapter:**

**Stormy Nights**

**The party was a success! Naruto was sure about that but he could still feel eyes staring at him. He wanted to shout at those lecherous stare and say that he was a boy but he didn't want to embarrass Mikoto-san so he had stayed calm. He also saw Sasuke together with Sakura and with a brunette man. He was serving some appetizers to the tables at the corner and saw Mikoto signaling him to come at her side. He was about to walk towards her when he heard someone call his name. He turned around with a smile but it disappeared the moment he saw who called his name. Naruto felt his body froze. He couldn't believe it. The person who called his name was no other than his best friend.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: A 'Lost Cause' that was what my parents described me now. I can't blame them actually but all I'm asking for was for someone to accept me.**

**Pairings: SasuNaru; Slight SasuSaku. KibaHina. ShikaTem. NejiTen**

**WARNINGS: Rape… (Sighs) Depressing moments. Arguments. Insults. Etc. Thank You!**

**This is a Shounen Ai people, so for those who will once again comment; "What the fuck is this?" I'll personally send you a fucking message to read the warnings before you end up flaming my stories!**

**I'm a certified Yaoi/Shounen Ai Fanatic so don't expect me to write something Hetero! XP**

* * *

**~Yumi's Dark's Lair~**

**Dark: Okay and now were on to the next chapter! Are you guys ready? (Grins)**

**Naruto: You're evil! (Glooms)**

**~Flash~**

**Naruto: (Shock)**

**Dark: Couldn't resist… (Grins and looks at the camera)**

**Sasuke: How much? (Appears in front of Dark)**

**Naruto: Hey!**

**Sasuke: I almost forgot… Why are there no scenes of me and Naruto doing stuffs? (Calm)**

**Dark: Oh… That will start here… Don't worry… Of course there's some twist but in the end everything will work out… XD**

**Sasuke: It better be… I don't want to end up with Sakura…**

**Dark: As if I'll let that happen in my own story…**

**Naruto: (Pouts for being ignore)**

**Dark: (Hugs Naruto) Naru-chan don't pout like that! Okay! On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: Naruto isn't mine… I don't own anything anymore…**

* * *

**Chapter Three: Stormy Nights**

* * *

_Previously_

**_Goddess's Place_**

_The place was crowded. Naruto wasn't sure if he could perform a perfect service tonight, but he was determined to make it so. He and the other waiters and waitresses were standing by the corner waiting for the dinner to start. There were some of them who were ordered to serve drinks to the guests. Mikoto has ordered him to work at dinner and stand at the corner when his job hasn't started to avoid any chaos. When Mikoto said 'chaos' Naruto knew she was referring to someone harassing him and Mikoto wanted to avoid that thing to happen so here he was waiting for Fugaku-san to start the dinner._

_Naruto was looking around and noticed that most of the faces at tonight's party were new to him. He didn't even recognize some when most of the people in the party were known worldwide, especially the Uchiha's._

_He was having fun and was enjoying looking at the guests interact with each other. He was enjoying too much that he didn't know that tonight his life will come back to what it was before._

* * *

**Goddess's Place**

Udon and Naruto were getting their respective bar tray to serve the appetizers while they wait for the others to come. It was like the same time when he was doing some operations at their school and Naruto was having the time of his life.

As a student of the culinary course, Naruto liked it best to work at a restaurant but he also like handling the finance and the production area. He greets Ebisu who was already mixing some drinks because some of their guests have decided to drink while waiting.

"You look beautiful, Naru." Ebisu grinned and earned a blush from Naruto.

"Not you too, Ebisu-san." Naruto whines and took one bar tray.

Udon was chuckling from behind and greets Ebisu also, "Who would have thought that Naruto can be so beautiful." He said to the man.

Ebisu smiles, "I just hope Kakashi doesn't see him like that." He said.

Udon saw Kakashi at one of the tables where Naruto went, "I think it's too late for that, Ebisu-san." He said and then points where Naruto had stop to serve.

Ebisu sighs when he indeed saw Kakashi flirt with Naruto, "He is a pervert…" he said and served the drink he was making to one of the guest.

Udon then disappeared to do his work.

* * *

Naruto was trying to control his temper. Apparently, Kakashi doesn't recognize him and was flirting with him. He didn't know that Kakashi was a closet pervert he always see Kakashi being serious and well quiet. He smiles at the others that were sitting on the same table as Kakashi and offered the appetizers.

"I'm hurt!" Kakashi exclaimed, "I thought the appetizers were for me only, milady!" he flirts.

Naruto sighs inwardly and stares at Kakashi, "Kakashi-san, don't you really recognize me?" he asked.

"Huh?" Kakashi stares and stares carefully, "No way!" he whispered.

Naruto smiles and gave him another appetizer, "So you really didn't recognize me?" he asked before winking at the silver haired man and walks away.

"Kakashi, you know her?" one man asked who was sitting beside Kakashi.

Kakashi stared at the man and noticed the way he looks at Naruto and sighs. Mrs. Uchiha did really do the impossible. She turned a boy into a beautiful girl.

"Even though she's a waitress here I would do everything for just one date!" another said which made Kakashi's eyebrow rose.

"It would be nice if I get the chance to talk to her." Another said.

Okay, this was going to be a long night. Kakashi was beginning to get worried that tonight will be a hard night for Naruto because of some perverts. Mrs. Uchiha should watch Naruto very carefully if she doesn't want her beloved boy to be harassed and well be raped by her guests.

* * *

"Seriously!" Naruto exclaimed inside the kitchen, "Can you guys believe it! Kakashi-san didn't even recognize me! And flirted with me!" he said and leans on the kitchen wall.

Chouji, the head chef, laughed, "Why wouldn't he, Naruto? You look beautiful!" he said while cooking.

"Everyone's been telling me that ever since the party started…" Naruto whines and looks at the corner where a large mirror was placed.

Indeed a beautiful girl was standing but Naruto knew that the girl in his eyes was just an illusion. He will never be beautiful.

"Naruto just have tonight." Chouji said, "I know this will be a party you will never forget." He said.

Naruto looks at the kitchen ceiling and smiles, "It already has." He whispered.

"Anyways I'll go back inside and see if there's some guest who would like to have another bite of those amazing appetizers you guys made." Naruto said cheerfully.

Chouji laughs and watched Naruto exit the kitchen.

* * *

Mikoto saw Naruto serving quite well at the right side of the restaurant and saw some guys looking at him with lust in their eyes. Her eyes narrowed when one of the guests tried to touch Naruto's back but failed when Naruto faced him with a smile and walks away.

_Maybe making Naru-chan wear a maid costume was not a good idea._

Mikoto said in her mind but then… she once again looks at Naruto and decided that she made the right decision. Naruto was really beautiful even if he was just a server that night many of her guests would turn back and look at the blonde.

"It seems like your new waitress is catching a lot of attention from our guests dear." Mikoto looks back at her husband who seemed like he just arrived.

She smiled at Fugaku and kissed his cheek, "I didn't employ another waitress dear, what's make you say that?" she asked.

Fugaku looks at her confused, "Then who's the blonde girl?" he asked and points at Naruto.

Mikoto giggles like a school girl. She couldn't believe it! Even her husband didn't recognize Naruto!

"What's so funny dear?" he asked.

Mikoto shook her head and stares at her husband, "That blonde you are referring to dear is none other than Naruto." She said.

Fugaku was shocked and looked closer. He still couldn't see the similarity of the blonde and the waitress. The waitress he was looking at was like a goddess because of her graceful moves and she didn't really look like Naruto.

"The magic of make up dear." Mikoto said when her husband still was looking for any clues that the waitress was Naruto but seemed to fail.

"Don't you think you made the wrong decision of making him a girl?" Fugaku asked worriedly at Mikoto when he saw some lustful eyes following Naruto.

"I did think at first but…" Mikoto smiled, "I just couldn't resist it." She finally said.

"I just hope nothing bad happens to him." Fugaku said.

"Oh don't worry, I'll ask Sasuke to check on Naruto from time to time." Mikoto said.

"Why Sasuke?" Fugaku was curious.

Mikoto just smiled and pulls Fugaku on some guests they knew so well, the Sannin Couple.

* * *

"It's beautiful!" Sakura exclaimed the moment they've entered the Goddess's Place. Everything looked like a Royal ball.

Sasuke was looking around for his parents and his brother while Neji seemed to do the same only to look for Hiashi.

"Sasuke, you should bring me back here for lunch date." Sakura exclaimed and walked beside Sasuke when the raven haired began to walk towards the crowd.

Neji on the other hand was following them and was still looking around but his eyes caught something that made his mind stop thinking for a while.

Across him was a girl serving some guests with some antipasto but that wasn't what made Neji stopped thinking. The reason was that the girl was smiling very happily towards the guest as if she was having the time of her life. Then Neji looks at his best friend who was talking at Sakura. Neji then smiled.

He had found the perfect girl for his best friend.

* * *

Kiba and Hinata, along with Hiashi had arrived at the party not long after Neji and Sasuke did. They were looking around the place; Kiba who was amazed at the place and the people who were all known for their fame and business, Hinata who was checking if she can catch some of her friends at the crowd while Hiashi was looking for the Uchiha couple.

"I'll go and greet Fugaku and Mikoto." Hiashi said, "Why don't you two follow me and do the same?" he asked.

"Yes Father." Hinata said while Kiba nods.

They were walking through the crowd and Kiba could tell that some of them knew him because he had appeared to some magazine. He looks at Hinata and saw her greeting some who were saying hello or just calling her name. He smiled and then something caught his attention. He stopped walking and stared at the girl who caught his attention. Hinata also stopped when she sensed that Kiba was not following her anymore she followed his gaze and saw a waitress serving some guests.

She was about to ask Kiba why he was looking at the waitress when suddenly Kiba hurriedly went towards the waitress.

"Kiba-kun?" she called for her boyfriend but Kiba didn't hear her.

* * *

The party was a success! Naruto was sure about that but he could still feel eyes staring at him. He wanted to shout at those lecherous stare and say that he was a boy but he didn't want to embarrass Mikoto-san so he had stayed calm. He also saw Sasuke together with Sakura and with a brunette man. He felt his stomach churn again when he saw Sasuke gave Sakura a smile and that they look perfect for each other. He turned around to stop looking at the couple and didn't notice Neji looking at him.

He was serving some appetizers to the tables at the corner and saw Mikoto signaling him to come at her side. He was about to walk towards her when he heard someone call his name. He turned around with a smile but it disappeared the moment he saw who called his name. Naruto felt his body froze. He couldn't believe it. The person who called his name was no other than his best friend.

"Naruto?"

Naruto felt his body shiver. Kiba was indeed at the party.

"Naruto?"

Kiba called for his name again but he didn't respond so his best friend step closer to reach for him but before Kiba could touch him Udon came for his rescue.

"Naru-chan, Mikoto-sama is calling for you." Udon said and stares at Kiba curiously when he saw Kiba retreats his hand from touching Naruto.

"Is there something wrong, Naru-chan?" Udon asked but Naruto turns to him and gave him a smile.

"Thanks, Udon." Naruto said while trying to calm himself. He then looks back at Kiba and bows his head before walking away.

Udon was still looking curiously at Kiba but when Kiba looks at him Udon bows his head and walks away following Naruto.

Kiba was still looking at the retreating figure of Naruto when he heard his name being called. He looks back and saw Hinata looking at him.

"Is there something wrong, Kiba-kun?"

He stares at Hinata and sighs which made Hinata worried she approached him and touched his shoulder.

"What's wrong, Kiba-kun?" she asked again.

"Naruto."

Hinata stopped.

"He's here at the party…"

Those were the words that came out of Kiba's mouth but Hinata was having trouble picking up the lines.

Then the girl she saw that Kiba was about to touch. That was…

Naruto.

* * *

_'What shall I do?' _

_'Kiba's here!'_

_'He's here!'_

Naruto was having turmoil inside his mind that he didn't notice a figure in front of him. The next thing he knew he bumped into someone and was about to fall but someone caught her.

_'He's here to take me back!'_

Naruto was still busy thinking about what Kiba will do and he didn't hear the voice speaking towards him.

"Are you okay?"

Naruto's eyes suddenly widen. He didn't know his eyes were closed he looks up to say he was sorry but stopped when his blue eyes met black ones.

Sasuke was looking at him with a calm face. The one he had bump and caught him from falling was Sasuke.

Naruto didn't know how to respond. His tongue couldn't move and his words were stuck inside his throat. His heart was also beating fast. Sasuke, his crush, was holding him and was looking at him.

Sasuke on the other hand noticed that the waitress that bumps him looked scared. He was confused as to why but then he remembered that he was known to have a short tempered. But when he looks at the waitress he couldn't scold her for her recklessness.

Sasuke was about to ask her if she was hurt or something when he heard his mother approached them with a worried voice.

"Naru-chan!" Sasuke was surprised when his mother called the waitress by that name.

He slowly pulls the waitress to let them stand straight to greet his mother. He glanced at the waitress and saw her still bothered about something.

When his mother came close to the waitress he heard his name then, "Naruto, you look pale."

Onyx eyes looks at the waitress surprised. He didn't recognize the blonde at all. He was about to ask his mother what was going on when he saw Naruto clutch into his mother's arms.

"Naru-chan?" Mikoto asked worriedly.

"Naruto…"

Sasuke saw Naruto flinched as well as Mikoto felt it. Both Uchiha then looks at the person that called Naruto. It was a man with brown hair and behind him was Hinata, Hiashi's daughter.

"Naruto-kun…" Hinata then called for the blonde but Naruto didn't look at them.

Mikoto then realized that the two knew the blonde she smiled at them, "Hinata-san, it's nice to have you here."

Sasuke saw Naruto look at his mother worriedly and he didn't know why but he wanted to reach out to make sure the blonde won't be harm.

"I am as well, Mikoto-sama." Hinata said with a bow. She then looks at Kiba who was still looking at Naruto.

"Naruto, please…"

Kiba was now begging but Naruto didn't look at him or give any notice to Kiba. Hinata was holding Kiba's hands to calm him.

"Are you here to take me back?"

Sasuke, Mikoto, Kiba and Hinata heard Naruto asked worriedly.

"Your parents are worried Naruto." Kiba said softly and tried to step closer only to step back when he saw Sasuke give him a glare.

"Naru-chan…" Mikoto pushed him a little, "You told me that you always go home after you're finish here…"

Mikoto stopped when he saw the scared look Naruto was giving her.

"He hasn't gone home for a month now!" Kiba said while trying to remain calm.

Sasuke was angry. Naruto was lying to them all this time and he was making his mother believe in his lies.

"So the truth is out, huh?" Sasuke said and smirk.

Naruto looks at him with those eyes. Sasuke didn't even flinch. His first priority was always his family.

"You were lying the whole time and making my mother believe that you are a good child when the fact is your not." He venomously said.

"You're a liar."

That struck Naruto the most and he felt as if he was breaking into pieces. That was right. He almost forgot that he was a lost cause. A wreck. A liar.

Silence filled them while the party still continues without anyone noticing the tension in them.

When Naruto looks at Sasuke and Mikoto they were shocked when his eyes held no emotions at all. It's as if it were dead again.

Kiba and Hinata were looking worried at the sudden change but mostly Kiba. He knew that Naruto has acted like this in the past and it wasn't nice.

"Is there something you want me to do, Uchiha-san?" Naruto asked in a calm voice which made Mikoto flinch.

"Well…" Mikoto was uncomfortable with the look Naruto was giving them. He didn't even smile.

"I-I was just want to ask you if you are okay." She said.

Naruto then smiled at her.

Kiba knew that smile. It was that smile Naruto gave him when he was betrayed by their friend in junior high. He was now worried.

"Excuse me, but is it okay if Naruto stops-"

Kiba was cut off by Naruto by looking at him serenely.

"It's okay Kiba." Naruto said, "I'll go with you after the party." He said and left them to continue his job.

Kiba then looks at Sasuke angrily while Hinata tries to hold him still.

"Did you know what you just did?" Kiba was talking in a low voice but it held so much anger towards Sasuke.

"You may have known him for a month but I've known him ever since we were kids!" Kiba said. "You don't know him like I do."

Sasuke remained calm while Mikoto was looking at Naruto worriedly.

"Even if you know him doesn't mean you know all about him." Sasuke answered back.

"Sasuke!" Mikoto said to avoid his son from fighting Kiba.

"I know him well!" Kiba shouted which made some guests turn to them.

"I know him more than his parents did!" Kiba said, "You may not believe him but I do!" he added, "Because Naruto never lies!"

Sasuke grunts, "He lied to us."

"Because you wanted him to." Kiba said.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked.

Kiba smirked at the raven man, "Even before he could tell you his story, you already judged him, did you?" Kiba asked.

"He didn't want to accept your offer." Kiba then looks at Mikoto, "And yet you forced him." He then walks away while Hinata bows her head to the Uchiha's before following Kiba.

* * *

_"You're a liar."_

Sasuke's voice still lingers inside Naruto's head as he serves the guests. He still smiled and no one knew it was forced. Kiba was looking at him worriedly but Naruto would just give him a smile. He wanted to get away but he knew he was already trapped.

He was going home. Back to his parents who will once again judged him. Back to the life he had once loved but now hate.

On the table where the Uchiha's were seated, Mikoto was trying to look for Naruto in the crowd. Fugaku noticed the worried look his wife was giving but when he asked her what was wrong she just smiled and said not to worry.

Sasuke was having a conversation with Sakura while he was still trying to forget what Hinata's boyfriend has told them a while ago when he felt his shoulder being tap. He glanced at his left and saw Neji trying to get his attention.

He excused himself from his parents and Sakura and followed Neji.

"What's wrong, Neji?" Sasuke asked.

Neji smirks and just told him to follow. They arrived at the office of his mother and looks at Neji curiously.

"What's up?" Sasuke asked.

Neji smiled at him, "Wait here, I'll be back." And without waiting for Sasuke to reply Neji had already walked out of the office.

* * *

Naruto was serving some of the guest when he felt someone pats his shoulder. He turns around and saw the brunette man who was with Sasuke when they arrived at the party tonight.

"Is there something wrong, sir?" Naruto asked and the brunette could only smile at him.

"Mikoto-sama wants to talk to you at her office." Neji said.

Naruto flinch but Neji didn't see it. He bows and quickly went to the office. Neji followed him from behind.

When they arrived, Neji hurriedly pushed Naruto and locked the door of the office. (Mikoto-san was Neji's accomplice in this mission. XD Before the incident had happened awhile ago.)

* * *

Sasuke was shock when the door opens and closed in a second. He glanced at it and saw Naruto kneeling on the floor. What was the blonde doing here? And that was when he heard the clicking sound signaling him that the office had been locked. So this was what Neji was planning! But why the blonde? Didn't Neji know that he was a boy?

Sasuke looks at the blonde and saw him looking at him also.

"What are you doing here, Uchiha-san?" Naruto asked him in a calm voice.

"I may ask the same question to you, liar." Sasuke saw Naruto flinch once again.

"Your friend told me that your mother wants to talk to me." Naruto answered as he stands from the ground.

"You should have figure he was lying." Sasuke said and leans his back on the table.

Naruto turns to the door and tried to open it but it was locked. He sighs and glanced at Sasuke.

"Your friend knows that you have a fiancée, right?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke nods, "But that doesn't stop him from getting some girls for me to date." He said.

"But for him to choose you is-"

"Ridiculous?" Naruto answered for him.

Sasuke became serious then, "Yeah."

Naruto leans on the door and stares at Sasuke, "I know." He said.

Silenced filled them and not one dared to move.

* * *

Neji was grinning when he returned to the table he and his relatives were occupying.

"You look happy, Neji-niisan." Hinata commented after he sat on his chair.

Neji smiles at his cousin and nods at Kiba who looked like he was looking for someone.

"Is there something wrong, Inuzuka-san?" he asked.

"Kiba-kun's checking on his friend." Hinata answered for Kiba.

"A friend?" Neji asked.

Hinata nods but didn't continue further to explain.

"I can't see him anywhere." Neji heard Kiba said.

"Relax Kiba-kun. I'm sure Naruto-kun will never lie to you." Hinata smiled and continue eating her dinner with the rest.

* * *

**Office**

They haven't said a word to each other and the silence was beginning to get on Naruto's nerves. He glanced at Sasuke and saw him checking on some documents of the restaurant.

"Can't you call for your friend to open the door? Or Mikoto-san?" Naruto asked suddenly.

"My phones on the table at the dinning area." Sasuke said.

"Well that's dumb." Naruto whispered then sighs, "When will your friend return?" he asked.

"In an hour I think." Sasuke replied calmly.

"What?" Naruto exclaimed, "Why that-"

"He wants us to have sex, to make the story short." Sasuke said and placed the folder down and saw the blonde looking at him in shock.

Sasuke then smirks, "Don't tell me that you've never been in an intimate relationship with anyone…" he teased.

Naruto angrily glares at him, "Is that bad?"

Sasuke looks at him in disbelief, "Seriously?"

Naruto sighs and leans all his body on the wall and closed his eyes, "I have no time to be in a-"

Naruto stopped his sentence when Sasuke was right in front of him when he opened his eyes.

"Then you've never been kissed?" Sasuke smirks.

Naruto blushed all over. He then felt Sasuke touch his chin to make him look directly at Sasuke.

"Come to think of it" Sasuke leans close, "You're a girl right now."

Before Naruto could answer back his lips was enclosed by Sasuke's own.

Sasuke was surprised by the taste of Naruto when he kissed him. It made him want to kiss the blonde more. And he did. At first he just kissed the blonde softly but then Sasuke nips Naruto's lips to make the blonde open for him. And when Naruto opened his mouth for Sasuke the raven didn't waste time and started attacking the blonde's tongue which earned him a moan.

Sasuke couldn't help himself as he pressed his body to the blonde to make sure he doesn't escape.

Naruto was moaning and that made Sasuke hot. His free hand started to go down on Naruto's skirt and started to caress the blonde's leg. That made Naruto shocked and started to squirm from Sasuke's lips and hold.

Sasuke was getting annoyed at Naruto's squirming that he did something that made the blonde gasp. He had grab Naruto's crotch and squeezed it a little. Sasuke then released the blonde's lips.

"Stop moving." Sasuke warned and started to kiss the blonde again.

It was beginning to get hot for both of them. Naruto had stopped moving and Sasuke decided to get on the next stage. His lips began to descend on Naruto's neck and nip the tan flesh.

"You know, I don't believe you when you said you've never been to a relationship before." Sasuke said and made his other hand pull Naruto's garment down.

Naruto then begins to panic when he felt Sasuke pulling his garment down.

"This will be quick." Sasuke said and opened his pants zipper when he finished pulling Naruto's garment down to his ankles.

"S-stop!" Naruto was really panicking now. He didn't want this! Not like this! "Sas-"

Naruto could never finish saying Sasuke's name when he felt a tremendous pain invade his system. He couldn't even shout his pain so instead he grasps Sasuke's shoulders and bit his lips to endure the pain but Sasuke began to move before he could adjust.

"Damn you're so tight." Sasuke whispered and began to pick up his pace.

Naruto on the other hand was trying to prevent his tears from falling. It may have felt good in the end but still he didn't want this to happen like this.

A moan escapes his mouth when Sasuke had hit his prostate. The Uchiha smirked and tried to hit same place again and yes he did. Naruto tried to stop himself from moaning but the constant hit Sasuke was giving his prostate prevented him from doing so.

He could feel himself reach his limit so without delaying Sasuke carries the blonde on the couch and raised the blonde's legs to get a better access and began thrusting again.

"I'm gonna cum." Sasuke whispered in Naruto's ears.

And after three more thrust the raven came inside the blonde. When Naruto felt Sasuke's cum inside him he couldn't help but also cum, soiling his skirt.

After a few moments of calming themselves Sasuke whispered in Naruto's ear again.

"That was a good fuck, Slut."

The moment Naruto heard Sasuke call him slut. He couldn't stop the tears from falling then. He had been called that name when he was in high school because of some rumors his classmates had started but he didn't mind it. Kiba knew the truth and that was enough for Naruto to keep moving but now hearing Sasuke call him a slut made him break more.

Sasuke felt something wet hit his face and when he glanced at the blonde he saw that the blonde was silently crying. He grimaced and started to push himself up.

"It was just sex, Dobe, no need to cry." Sasuke said and pulled his cock out of Naruto's hole.

Sasuke then stopped. His cock was covered with blood and semen. He then looks at Naruto who was now hiding his face with his hands and cried more.

"Shit!" Sasuke cursed and stood up and went straight to the bathroom inside his mother's office.

Naruto remained at the couch crying and didn't even try to pull his garment back. He heard the door of the bathroom open again but didn't look at it. He flinched when he felt something cold touch his ass.

"It's okay." He heard Sasuke whispered, "I'm just cleaning you."

That made Naruto cry more which made Sasuke feel like a stupid guy. Naruto could feel Sasuke scolding himself but that didn't ease Naruto a tiny bit. Instead he felt sorry about himself. He was already broken and Sasuke had broken him more.

Neither of them even tried to make the other better. Instead, after Sasuke had cleaned Naruto and Naruto had stopped crying then, the blonde tried to fix his looks and sat far of Sasuke on the couch and waited for someone to open the door for them.

* * *

Neji glanced at his watch and saw that it had been an hour after he had left the two inside Mikoto's office. So he excused himself from his relatives and went toward Mikoto's office.

He was excited about how things have ended up. Of course he might feel a little bad since the girl didn't even look like the girls he had chosen for Sasuke in the past. They were a lot more exotic and wild while the blonde was simpler and plain. But there was something in the blonde that Neji felt was the right one for his best friend.

He was in front of the office door when he noticed that it was too quiet. When he opens the door he was a little surprise that the girl and Sasuke were a little apart from each other and were not even talking to each other.

When the two stares at him he noticed an emotion he never knew Sasuke had, regret. While the girl had an emotion that none of the girl whom Sasuke bedded had, despair. He was about to say something but the girl stood up, staggering a little and flinching as if she was hurt. Neji then knew that something happened. He also saw his best friend stand when he saw the girl stagger but before his best friend could come near the girl the girl stepped back from Sasuke as if she was afraid of him.

"I'm okay." The girl said and Neji was more curious as to why the girl wasn't happy to have bedded his best friend.

The girl then slowly walks out of the office. Neji stares at him before he heard his best friend sigh.

"Did I miss something?" Neji asked.

Sasuke shook his head and walks toward his best friend.

"Don't worry, Neji." Sasuke said, "It's nothing."

"But-"

"Why her?" Sasuke asked, cutting off Neji's complaint.

Neji was then surprise at the devastated look his best friend gave him. He was about to answer but Sasuke cuts him off again.

"You should have chosen a girl Neji. He was a boy." Sasuke said and leans on the door.

"What?"

Neji was shocked then but then realized something, "You knew that he was a boy and yet…" he stopped.

"Then why?" Neji asked Sasuke.

"That's a question I can't answer." Sasuke said and went back to the party.

Neji was more confused by then because of Sasuke's statement.

* * *

The party ended at one in the morning. Some of the guests have already gone home while some still stayed to chat. Kiba was sitting with Hinata while they wait for Naruto to finish.

"Kiba-kun, right?" Kiba and Hinata looks up when they heard Kiba's name being asked.

Mikoto smiled at them and sat in the vacant chair next to Hinata. Kiba just stares at him not even worried that she was an Uchiha. Whoever hurts his best friend won't get away from his hatred.

"Will you please listen to what happened last month of how we met Naruto?"

Kiba hesitantly nods. He really wanted to know what really happened. Why his best friend won't even call him to tell him where he was but he knew the answer. Naruto didn't want to be found. His best friend wanted to leave his parents house but Kiba was worried that Naruto will be in trouble if he stays away from his only home. He didn't want Naruto to become someone that his parents call him to be.

Then Mikoto started to tell Kiba what had happen.

* * *

Sasuke was talking to some of his business partners when he saw Naruto pass by them carrying a box of soiled table cloths. He knew the blonde could carry them without any problems but Sasuke knew that Naruto was still hurt from their activity a while ago and he knew the blonde was exhausted.

Gaara, one of Sasuke's friends and business associate, was surprised when Sasuke walks right through them without even excusing himself. He follows his friend by his eyes and was surprised that his friend, who never even care about some employees, was helping one of the waitresses carry a box.

"Is he really helping that girl?" Gaara asked.

Neji sighs and was also confused, "Yeah, I think he is."

"Why?" Gaara was then staring at Neji.

"Why indeed." Neji answered back but then he was kind of congratulating himself that he chose the perfect person for his best friend but when he remembers that the girl Sasuke was helping was actually a boy he didn't know how to react at that.

* * *

"I can carry them." Naruto complains while pulling the box back.

"You can't force yourself to carry heavy stuffs, Dobe." Sasuke argued.

"Since when did you care!" Naruto was starting to raise his voice.

"I don't!" Sasuke answered back.

"Then stop this!" Naruto said.

Sasuke was about to argue again but Sakura came beside him and pushed Naruto. Sasuke was surprised as well as Naruto. And that simple act caught everyone's attention.

"Stop flirting with my fiancé!" Sakura shouted.

Naruto couldn't answer back because the pain he was feeling from behind was really painful. He couldn't even speak.

"What are you doing?" Kiba was right beside Naruto then and helped Naruto stand.

"Are you okay?" Kiba asked.

Naruto nods and hides his face on Kiba's chest which made Sasuke angry at the simple act. Hinata was then beside Kiba and was caressing Naruto's hair.

"Are you okay, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto was still in pain and Hinata wondered why. He didn't fall that hard right? She then smiles at the blonde when she saw him looking at her helplessly.

"Who are you?" Sakura asked in a menacing voice. Apparently she didn't know Hinata and Kiba.

"I suggest you address my cousin with respect, Haruno or you'll be answering to me." Neji warned Sakura before standing right in front of Hinata.

Sakura stopped bitching but still glares at Naruto, "Then I suggest you tell that slut waitress to stop flirting with my fiancé! She said before hugging Sasuke's arm.

Kiba growls when he heard Sakura calls Naruto a slut. He was about to jump and beat the hell out of her but Hinata placed her hand on his shoulder to stop him.

"That's enough, Sakura!" Sasuke warned, "You're attracting a lot of attention." He said.

Mikoto was also there and was looking disappointedly at Sakura. She then went towards Naruto and asked if he was alright.

"I wanna go home, Sasuke." Sakura whines, unable to accept that she was the villain at the moment.

Sasuke sighs and secretly glanced at Naruto who was still in the arms of Kiba. He saw Kiba glaring at him and he glares back before excusing himself to his mother and Neji.

* * *

It was raining hard when Sasuke and Sakura walked out of the restaurant. Thankfully, Kakashi was already waiting for them. Sasuke signaled Kakashi to open the door and he did. When they went inside, Sasuke watched the rain pour from his window and ignored Sakura's ranting about what happen a while ago. The rain calmed Sasuke but his mind was still about a certain blonde and what he did to the blonde inside his mother's office. Good thing that the couch wasn't stained by Naruto's blood and his cum.

Sasuke flinched when he remembered that time. He really did expect that Naruto was no longer a virgin even if he isn't Sasuke shouldn't have touched, kissed and have sex with the boy. It wasn't right.

_'And yet you still like it.'_

Sasuke was surprised. Yes, he had to admit he liked the kisses they've shared but the sex was something he felt guilty about. Apparently, Naruto was telling the truth when he said that he was still a virgin and didn't have a relationship.

Sasuke sighs and wished that it won't rain today when he meets with his clients this afternoon. He gets angry when it always rains.

* * *

Kiba was parking his car in front of Naruto's parent's house. He sighs and glanced at his best friend who seemed to be daydreaming. He knew his best friend didn't want to come home but they knew he has to. Even if it was painful.

"Naruto, we're here." He said.

Naruto glanced at Kiba then turned his gaze to his parent's house. He didn't want to go back but he has no choice. He has nowhere to go.

Naruto then proceeds to open the door and step out of the car when Kiba called for him.

"Call me if something happens." Kiba said worriedly.

_'Will you come then?'_

Naruto asked inside his mind as he smile at Kiba, "I will, thanks." And with that Naruto walks towards his parent's house and ring the doorbell.

Kiba waited for Naruto to go inside. He was afraid that Naruto will run away the moment he left so he had to make sure. When he saw the door open he saw Naruto's mother stare at his son in shock then hugs him before dragging him inside the house.

Kiba sighs in relief then started his car.

Naruto was back to them.

TBC

* * *

**~Yumi's Dark's Lair~**

**Dark: Okay! So we're finish with Chapter three! Let's move on with Chapter four then.**

**Naruto: Didn't Yumi's mom tell her to be at the city?**

**Dark: Am I Yumi right now?**

**Naruto: You're Dark that's for sure.**

**Dark: See? So no need to feel surprise why I'm still inside this fucking house.**

**Naruto: Language Dark.**

**Dark: Sorry… (Breathes in breathes out) Okay… I'm calm! (Grins)**

**Sasuke: (Angry) **

**Dark: Oh, hi Sasuke! (Smiles)**

**Sasuke: (Grabs Dark by the collar) Dark!**

**Dark: I'd get my hands off if I were you… (Evil smile) I'm writing this story, remember?**

**Sasuke: (Releases Dark Hesitantly) **

**Dark: Thank you! Now REVIEWS are very important guys! I may not be Yumi but I am still her alter ego! Don't disappoint her and give as much REVIEWS as you like!**

**Next Chapter: My Life**

**I can still hear their shouts inside my head. They never stop judging me. They were worried and yet they still judge me. Everything I do I have to follow them because they say it's for my own good. Then when will I start follow my decisions? My own decisions without any restraints? Without being judge? When will be free from this torture? Will someone free me? Can someone hear my cries? Please just kill me if you don't want to save me.**


	4. Chapter 4

**~Aomori Lair~**

**Cherrie: Hello Everyone! Now that I'm 23 years old, I'll be making my appearance here at ! *Grins* And as you all know, Yumi-chan has been the one entertaining you all for the most part of every stories we've made along with Dark-chan sometimes. BUT NOW! All 6 of us are taking the highlights! *Thumbs up* For more information about me or my other counter parts/siblings, just visit my FB Account: ****Cherrie Yumicchi****~ *laughs* **

**Naruto: Hello Everyone! Before anything else, I'm not Uzumaki Naruto, but I was created to be like him! *Cheshire grin* I'm the second eldest of the Aomori Siblings! Nice to meet you all! *Waves***

**Akai: Yo minna! Akai here! *Smiles* I'm the third eldest of the Aomori Siblings but I'm the one they refer as the 'Baby' of the group! Looking forward to be entertaining you all! **

**Dark: *Hugs Akai from behind* And you guys already know me right? *Gets black card out of nowhere* I'm the fourth sibling of the Aomori's! *Smirks* And you know me and how I work and entertain you guys~ *Chuckles evilly***

**Yomi: *Ruffles Dark's hair* Now, now, don't be like that Dark, you're scaring our readers yet again~ *Looks at the readers, bows* Hello there everyone, I'm Yomi~ The fifth sibling but the mature and responsible of all the siblings~ *Smiles, ignores the protest of Cherrie and Naruto as well as Dark***

**Yumi: *Hugs Cherrie's right arm and Naruto's left arm* And you guys know me right! *Laughs* Now that Cherrie Oneesama and my other siblings are here, I hope we all could entertain and make you guys happy and squeal to your heart's content with our ****SasuNaru Stories****! *Peace Sign***

**Cherrie: And unfortunately, we have some BAD NEWS as we make our appearance for the first time after 3 years of disappearance~ *Bows***

**Naruto: We've heard from Cherrie's adopted daughter that some of the stories are being deleted here in . *Sad look***

**Akai: We hurriedly checked our account and were relieved to find that all our stories are still here! *Relief sigh***

**Dark: BUT! *Glares at nobody***

**Yomi: Someone must have HACKED our Account for ****BABY NARU****, our most popular story has been somehow been changed.**

**Yumi: *Frowns* Chapter three has been deleted and some of the chapters have been mixed.**

**Cherrie: We'll try and fix it but for now, we'll entertain you with some of our updates which we'll be posting this month and of course some new stories which we've made last year but wasn't able to post.**

**Naruto: And as for our beloved Sasuke-sama and Naruto-sama… We've given then some vacation at the moment. *Bows* hope you all understand.**


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys~ It's been a while... I know... Haven't updated that long so... Let's just pray and count the days until MAY 15... I promise to update my stories and post them on said date...

As you guys noticed... "Baby Naru", had some MAJOR Problems... I don't know or how, but my story was deleted or somehow been hacked because it should have reached 20 Chapters by now... and I've been working on it since the last 3 years, (that long I know, but I love the story). So... I'm trying to fix it as well as try to fix my hard drive which contains the original chapters of the story so... FANS Reading my stories, please don't give up on me... *laugh*

Watch out guys~ MAY 15... All my stories will be updated~

Thank You and Have a Good Day~

Newbies or new Readers who haven't yet read my stories, please check them out~

REVIEWS ARE WELCOME AND APPRECIATED~

FLAMES~ Well, you can't please everyone... just read the warnings so that I can fully understand why you FLAMED my stories...

without further ado... I must rest, for I have twisted my ankle and need to rest early... lolz...

Until NEXT TIME~

DarkimmortalityS signing off~


End file.
